Not over yet
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Continueing the adventure with Inuyasha as he meets new friends and embarks on his way to save everyone with the help of old characters and new.
1. Chapter 1

**SAYING THIS ONLY ONCE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**This part of the story takes place after the 3 years Kagome was away in her world and marrying Inuyasha.**

Kagome's POV

I never thought my future would lead me to the past. Or marrying right after high school, to a half demon for that matter. I guess I should start from the beginning if you want to truly understand the story. I'm Kagome Toshio and I'm a nineteen year old priestess (in training that is). On my fifteenth birthday at my grandfather's shrine, I fell down the old well and went 500 years into the past.

There I met Inuyasha who was sealed to the sacred tree 50 years earlier by the priestess Kikyo in which I learned I was her reincarnation. The sacred jewel was in the possession of Kikyo before she died yet she took it with her to the afterlife as the jewel was born inside of me. It was my fault when the jewel was shattered into shards when I tried to prevent a demon from stealing it.

So that was Inuyasha and I started on our journey to recover the jewel along with the help of our friends the monk Miroku, Sango the demon slayer and he faithful two tailed cat Kirara, and Shippo the young fox demon. We found a new enemy Naraku, as we heard he too was after the jewel shards. Yet three years ago we finally defeated him and I made a wish on the jewel to disappear forever. But doing so it sent me back to my own time for three years and the well was no longer active. Until I made a wish to see Inuyasha again as the well opened through one last time allowing me to go live back in the past with Inuyasha.

Normal POV (for rest of story)

Kagome looked over at the empty place beside her. It was the place where Inuyasha slept in their small hut in Inuyasha's Forest. _He must still be away on the extermination trip with Miroku. _Kagome got up and changed from her light clothes she wore to bed.

Walking over to the fire pit she just ate some of the stew from the night before, still edible. Warming it up over the fire. After enjoying her meal alone she began to go out and do her duties as a priestess. Leaving the hut she took in the fresh morning air. The grass still wet with dew causing a morning mist throughout the forest making an eerie feeling. Kagome looked around, for she sensed a demonic aurora nearby. Taking an arrow from her quiver she set her bow in case something would come out.

Kagome looked around the hut but no demon seemed to show itself as Kagome lowered her bow something jumped out grabbing her and scooping her up in their arms. Kagome was kicking and screaming when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Don't make a big deal of it Kagome." Inuyasha said while laughing.

"Put me down!" Kagome screamed even thought she was laughing as well.

"Make me."

"SIT!"

We both crashed into the ground as I managed to get loose of his grip.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled his face buried into the earth. In an instant he had her again in his arms, his lips met hers. Kagome raised her hand to slap but he obviously stopped her. Kagome sighed with relief, as she closed her eyes and kissed

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she slid a hand up to his face. "I miss-" She was interrupted by Inuyasha's kiss again as he set her back on the ground. Pulling apart again he held her close.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he ran his fingers through her raven black hair.

"Another angry fox spirit. They're basically all we deal with in these parts."

"And it took you four days to defeat?"

"It's not like I left you for months!" He yelled about to say something more when he sniffed the air his ears twitching.

"What is-" She looked over to where his gaze led. A girl was standing there looking over towards us. He gaze fixed on me as wind blew around with her auburn hair looking about thirteen or so.

"Are you the priestess Kagome? Married to the half- demon Inuyasha?" She called out as she moved towards us her gaze still upon Kagome.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha shouted a hand placed to draw out Tetsusaiga. She only smirked nearing towards them.

"I'm here on a mission little half-demon. So don't mess around with me."

"And what mission would that be?"

"I'm here to save the world so I have to kill someone here." She looked towards Kagome. "You're going to cause trouble with what you will soon do!"

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha growled his sword drawn as he took a protective stance near Kagome. "Kagome you get out of here."

"Right." Kagome turned to run but this caught the girl's attention. Changing her direction she jumped over Inuyasha and landed in front of Kagome who came to a halt. Kagome gasped frightened as the girl had a demonic aurora around her but looked perfectly human.

"Do know it's nothing personal." She said as she punched Kagome in the gut hard and throwing her off to the ground nearly yards away. Kagome hit her head on something as she began to fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room she was in. It felt hard to remember considering how she hit her head against a rock or something causing her head to hurt immensely. She was in Kaede's hut as she sat upright receiving an unwelcomed pain in both her gut and head. Looking around she saw the girl who attacked lay nearby asleep.

Kagome hesitated nervously as she cowered in the corner afraid to wake the girl who tried to kill her. Either they were alive or where in heaven, Inuyasha killing her avenging her death.

_Stupid! You're in Kaede's hut and you hear the villagers outside._

There was a rustling of feet as someone entered through the hut flap. It was Kaede carrying some fresh water in a bucket.

"Ye awake then Kagome?" She asked with her friendly smile. By the sound of Kagome's name Inuyasha was the first to burst in followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked worriedly sitting down next to her. Kagome shushed him and pointed over to the girl.

"Don't wake her." She hissed.

"No need to worry Kagome. I've been burning incense around her while you were out. She'll be asleep for a bit longer." Kaede said reassuring her while handing her a glass of hot tea. "Now drink the herb tea, it'll help your head pains." Kagome took the hot glass and took a sip.

"Well I think we should wake her up and get answers out of her." Inuyasha said as he moved over to her about to give her a rough kick.

"Wait Inuyasha! What if she wakes up and tries to kill Kagome again. We should at least tie her up." Miroku suggested as he took a seat.

"Why didn't Inuyasha kill her?" Kagome asked.

"After you fell unconscious Inuyasha was about to kill her but Kaede said to only knock her unconscious." Sango explained cradling her child. Inuyasha was busy tying up his victim as tight as the ropes could go.

"Should have killed her when we had the chance." He muttered.

"Inuyasha that wouldn't help us in any way. She said that Kagome would somehow cause trouble to end the world so we must question what she knows." Miroku added.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as a grin spread across his face. "Then let's get started."

Inuyasha gave the girl a card kick in the gut and leaped over to Kagome's side in case she would try to hurt Kagome somehow again. She groaned and jolted up. Seeing Kagome and Inuyasha she squirmed to near them but realized how her hands were tied so she barely moved.

"Untie me!" She shouted at everyone in the room.

"Not until we have a few questions answered first." Inuyasha said as he circled around her. Taking a whiff of her scent and was taken aback. "That's weird I could of sworn you smelled-"

"Demon? Yeah I get that a lot from people." She smiled scowling up at him.

"Would you at least tell us who and what you are?" Kagome asked in a sweet tome as the girl turned towards her.

"Why is that important? I'm here for one thing only, and that is to kill you."Inuyasha hit her on the head.

"You're not going to kill anyone if you don't answer why you are so blood thirsty."

"Blood thirsty? You think I like to do this?"

"Then why do you want to kill Lady Kagome?" Sango asked as Miroku left to check on the twin girls.

"If not then we're all doomed. If she lives we'll be put into danger. She'll do something that will be the ultimate weapon." She answered.

"How? What will she do?" Inuyasha asked placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That I honestly can't tell you."

"I don't believe you."

"Look on my arm and you will see it printed in how I can not reveal much of my mission." Kaede who was closer pulled up the sleeve and saw the writing cut into her arm.

"Ye speaks the truth."

"Then tell us who you are that part does have us confused." Kagome ordered.

"Unbind me. It really is incredibly uncomfortable since somebody bound me tightly." She said looking up glaring at Inuyasha who didn't trust her. "I swear I won't go after her besides what am I going to do?"

She had them there; there was no way she could hurt Kagome with no weapon around. Inuyasha quickly cut the bounds before retreating back to Kagome. She rubbed the ropes off her arms as she stretched and got comfortable in her seat.

"I'm a spirit demon. I can control anything with my mind see into dreams, minds, move items, put people into trances, and travel through time all to my please. Unlike actual demons I don't have brute strength or speed. But I do have my claws and fangs but they don't do much damage as my powers.

We spirit demons fit in well with humans but sooner or later we are discovered and fit in neither the demon nor human world so we become nomads."

"So in a way you are treated much like a half-demon?" Kagome asked looking up towards Inuyasha.

"Pretty much." She mumbled.

"What about ye name?"Kaede asked as she handed the girl a glass of water.

"Rae, I named myself Rae." She whispered taking a sip.

"Named yourself?"Kagome asked.

"A spirit demon is rare to be born with; if two demons are born with it as their babe they are ashamed of it. It's human like features are a disgusting disgrace. I remember they thought I would change. When I was four and they saw my powers and saw I looked still human, they knew I really was a spirit demon and tried to kill me.

I put them into a trance to forget my scent and ran off. They didn't name me anything so after watching from the trees a mother who mourned over a daughter that was dead. After she left I checked the name on the grave and read Rae and took that as my name." Rae explained as she rose from her seat. Her kimono was just black and navy as her hair looked a bit of a mess. "Now I have to get to work." With that she lunged towards Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was up in an instant as he shoved Rae up against the wall. Rae kicked her leg up hitting Inuyasha who lost a bit of his grip, enough that Rae could shove him off her. Sango ran out to go find her help. Considering how she didn't have her Hirakotsu on her most the time being a mother.

Rae looked over at Kagome as she took a grip on her neck strangling her. Kagome looked around for anything to assist her and saw Inuyasha coming to her rescue.

"Get off of her!" He yelled into her ear. Most of the villagers were looking in to see the commotion and didn't know to help or not. Kagome pushed Rae down with all her strength as she could. Inuyasha stomped his foot into Rae's stomach, so hard she began gasping for air.

"You all must enjoy pain if you want to live what I have seen in the future instead of happily." She muttered while coughing up a bit. Inuyasha pulled her up as he held his grip on her.

"How could I live happily without her?" He muttered into her ear loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"You've got to help us out here Rae." Kagome said sweetly but a bit of anger in her voice. "Isn't there another way to prevent what will happen in the future?"

Rae looked over to her trying to seek through the girl's eyes. She didn't want to kill her. She never wanted to hurt anyone. But if killing her was the only way to save the world in the future she had no choice.

"I never really thought of another way." Rae whispered out. "I don't even know if there is another way."

"Then tell us what the problem will be." Inuyasha commanded.

"Like I said I can't. I made that vow. People shouldn't know what the future awaits. But live happily like you two are. But if you live, no one can live happily. Everyone will be in danger. It won't be to long before _they_ make their fist move. If I don't act soon then we'll all be doomed." This outburst made Rae fight harder against Inuyasha, trying to near Kagome.

"Who's _they_?" Kagome asked.

"To be honest I never even heard of them before. But they want you Kagome. They want something you have. Once they have that they'll have something that will put them on top."

"Let us help. Just tell us what they want find a loophole. Warn us if we are doing the wrong thing." Kagome pleaded but Rae shook her head.

"You two sure are strong. Just by looking through you memories you've been through a lot." _Maybe they can help._ "Alright I'll make this proposition you will protect Kagome with your _life_." She ordered Inuyasha.

"It's not like I don't already do that."

"I'll stick around and do my work and we'll see if we can take them down."

"Don't we need to know who they are?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't reveal that until after you first meet them. And I promise that until the lowest circumstance will I try and kill Kagome again." Rae promised even though Inuyasha didn't believe her this time. With a free claw she made an ancient mark on her right shoulder. "This mark will kill me if I don't keep my promise."

Inuyasha didn't like the idea but he loosened his grip as Rae slid underneath his arm and walked outside. She walked over to the forest until a cloud of yellowish-green smoke appeared. Inuyasha took a whiff and put his sleeve to his nose. Not long did he turn white and fell over.

"Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed a bit of nervousness in her voice. Sango ran in with a small pallet with powder in it.

"Still kept my powder that is very sensiti-. Sorry Inuyasha." Sango said a little too late. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she took extreme care of the unconscious half-demon.

After going outside and finding Rae who was surprisingly unconscious. Sango was right saying how it did affect all demons, even the human like ones. Dragging her inside Kaede's hut putting her down right next to Inuyasha.

"So when will this wear off?" Kagome asked Sango who now was feeding her ten month old child.

"I'd say in about by sunset. I used a lot so it would affect her." Sango explained. Kagome looked down and knew she'd better go and get something for their dinner started. She left the hut and made her way back to their hut. Although she sensed something near, an unfamiliar presence. Looking around she began to felt a bit nervous without Inuyasha nearby.

Someone who missed her eye was hiding behind the sacred tree. The demon had short black hair in a small ponytail trailing on his neck. An evil smirk on his face as he watched the young priestess.

"So beautiful." He whispered lust in his voice.

"You know why we're here Bohatsu." Someone else said. Up in another tree another demon, who had long black hair, sat leaning against it from one of the branches.

"Sure, sure. _Yet_." The one called Bohatsu said. The other named Jonatsu shook his head in disbelief as he jumped down.

"Let's get to work." He said as he began to change his appearance into a little girl. He made it seem that she got bitten by some demon as Bohatsu pushed him out into the open. Pulling up some fake tears he began to wail, loud enough to catch Kagome's attention.

"Help! Help! Priestess! Please help me!" He hollered Bohatsu stood there with his trance gloves on ready for when she got near enough. Kagome couldn't help but go help the little girl as she hurriedly made her way over to the child.

_Something doesn't feel right._ Kagome's instinct's tried to warn her but Kagome still couldn't resist helping the child. As she neared closer and closer she knelt down next to the child.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked putting a hand on her back. The girl looked up at her and smiled evilly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said in his regular voice once again. Kagome gasped and took a few steps back and tried to run. Jonatsu was fast and got up immediately got a hard grip and tugged on Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed so loudly. Bohatsu jumped out in front of her.

"You hold her I'll do it." He told Jonatsu as he held his hands out in front of Kagome. Kagome tried to scream out again, but couldn't when somehow something gripped her.

_I can't move. This other demon must have a grip on me. Whatever he's doing. He must be like Rae._

"She's strong trying to resist." Bohatsu said as he looked into Kagome's eyes as they turned lifeless.

"Have a child. Have your children with Inuyasha. Create your strong children with them. Both with the powers of a strong half-demon and priestess." His voice had some sort of influence on Kagome.

_I, I'm losing control of my body. I, I need to do…what…he…tells me…to. _With that Kagome fell under his spell.

**Ok I know the trance part sounded a little cheesy but cut me some slack I'm honestly not good with coming up with spells. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream even though he was out cold he sat bolted right up. She was in trouble, and needed her help. Getting up quickly and running out before Kaede or anyone could stop him he ran out into the forest looking around for Kagome.

"Kagome!" He called as he ran through it all until he looked around and in the distance he saw a body. Looking closer he could tell they were in priestess clothing. "Kagome." He whispered as he ran to her side.

Approaching her, he saw how she was unconscious. Looking around he saw her ankle bleeding. So thinking she might of tripped over a root and hit her head on a rock. Picking her delicate body up into his arms, he carried her bridal style back to their hut. Placing her down on the futon mat and covering her up.

He sat there watching her and pondered over the fact how she screamed his name. Surely it wasn't because she tripped he knew her better than that. Deciding how he should probably make something for her dinner he got up and was about to move over to the fire pit.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he rushed to her side to see if she was hurt.

"What happened Kagome? I heard you sc-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips jerking up towards his. She wrapped her arms around him neck as she tried to pull him down with her. Inuyasha had no idea what had gotten into her, but was glad she was perfectly ok aside from her ankle. He kissed her back as he leaned down atop of her rolling over next to her.

She ran her hand through his hair as she pulled close up to him as the two started to make out.

**Back at Kaede's hut**

Rae woke up immediately although she felt extremely dizzy she tried to hide her painful expression. Looking around she didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome. Kaede was there poking the fire in the pit making some dinner for herself and Rin.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" She asked as everyone looked up to her.

"Kagome said she was going back to her hut, and not to long after did Inuyasha awake by the sound of a scream and went to go and check on Kagome." Kaede explained serving fish and rice to Rin. She prepared another plate for Rae but she was already out of the hut running towards the forest.

_Damn! It's already happened! Stupid demon slayer, if she never spread that gas I would have been able to stop it! _She ran as fast as she could until she stopped and looked around for the hut.

"So we meet again." A voice said as Rae gasped and spun around to the owner.

**(I'm switching from both what happens to Inuyasha and Rae during this part. I'm trying not to add to much lemon, but just a warning during the parts with Inuyasha and Kagome.)**

**Back at Inuyasha's hut**

Kagome pulled apart from Inuyasha's mouth. A part of her begged for her to stop. But another part had more control and told her she had to do it. Kagome began to peel off her clothes. Inuyasha grew wide eyed as he placed his hand to stop Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to do this Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered in a hushed tone.

"I love you to but-" Kagome put a finger to his mouth.

"Then let's." She continued to remove her clothes as she lay on top of Inuyasha.

**Back with Rae**

"Bohatsu." Rae growled as she took a fighting stance bearing her fangs.

"Please, act civilized Yumika." He chuckled. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Don't you dare call me that name." Rae spit.

"Come now it's your family's name for you."

"You might not remember but my parents tried to kill me."

"Come back with us then _Yumika_-"

"I said stop it." Rae's eyes were turning black.

"We care for you, we understand you. Why bother fighting against us?"

"I said stop!" She screamed as she thrusted her hands in his direction sending Bohatsu flying and hitting up against the tree.

**Back at Inuyasha's hut**

Inuyasha's clothes were already off of him as Kagome's legs were around his. She continued to kiss him non- stop.

_No. This isn't my Kagome. She's never even thought of this before. I can't say the same for me, but her? _He looked up to her and still found her body irresistible as he continued to kiss her viciously.

**With Rae**

"You better give me one good reason right now not to put too much pressure on your mind or smash you against something until I see your smashed up bones." She growled as he just smirked.

"Before you do you should know Tojan misses you." Rae froze up but shook off the thought as her anger showed again.

"That bastard means nothing to me now." She growled shoving him harder into the tree.

"Well he sent me to ask if you'd come back to him. Help him rule."

"Oh yeah how much he'd pay you for that?" She asked rhetorically shoving him deeper into the tree as it started to make his shape.

"He promised me I could have the priestess after we used her." He said smiling evilly. Rae pulled him out of his hole and then threw him as far as she could making him it another tree. "Let me tell you, I'm looking forward to my turn."

"Disgusting pig!" She slammed him into the tree repeatedly as he still laughed through his pain.

"Yeah well by now you're too late _Rae_. We're getting what we're wanting." Rae's eyes widened as she released him and ran towards the way where she thought Inuyasha's hut was.

**With Inuyasha**

They were laying down panting. Kagome looked extremely tired but she was wrapped around in the covers. She laid snuggled close toward Inuyasha who was stroking her long black hair. He looked into her open eyes and they didn't even reflect the light, but seemed completely lifeless.

"Kagome?" He asked as she rolled over when he tried to sit up. He checked her pulse to check that he didn't do anything to her. She was still breathing but she now was asleep for the night. Deciding she was tired from doing…what they just did he tucked her in under the covers. Kissing her forehead he laid down besides her, drifting to sleep. Rae looked in through the window cursing herself as she ran off hoping it wasn't true.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome awoke the next morning as the bright sunlight shone in through the window. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around. She couldn't remember anything from last night except going back to the hut. She sat upright to receive a small pain in her stomach. Putting a hand to it she supposed it was just a simple cramp.

She looked over to Inuyasha's futon and saw it empty. She threw the covers off her and realized she was naked and quickly threw on her kimono. Brushing her hair she went outside to the fresh air. Looking around the perimeter there was no sign of Inuyasha.

_Perhaps he went on another trip with Miroku._ Was what she thought, so she went on to Sango's house. Sango was inside as she and the twins were entertaining the baby. When Kagome entered the twins had a better interest in their godmother. Hugging them both Kagome sat down next to Sango playing with the baby's foot.

"What brings you here Kagome?" Sango asked turning towards her friend.

"I woke up alone so I came to ask you if Miroku went on an extermination trip."

"Well actually I think he did say something very early this morning. It was absolute emergency how this demon attacked and it was a strong one to. I'm guessing he went to go ask Inuyasha to help and Inuyasha didn't want to wake you to tell you." Sango suggested. Kagome nodded as she played with the children.

She knew she wanted to be a mother, she just didn't know when the right time it was to ask Inuyasha if that's what he wanted. She always dreamed of having beautiful children that looked like him. Sighing she thanked Sango and went to Kaede's house.

Opening the hut flap she looked around the empty hut. Not even Rae was there anymore and Kaede and Rin probably already set out for work. Walking out to the fields she saw Kaede and Rin picking herbs. Although Rin looked more like she was playing. Smiling she walked up and crouched down next to Kaede and helped her.

"Good morning to ye Kagome." Kaede greeted.

"Morning Kaede, Rin." She replied giving them both a nod.

"Good morning Kagome." Rin said happily as she plopped down next to Kagome.

"You seem awful cheerful this morning Rin."

"That's because I know Lord Sesshomaru will be visiting again any day now. He said he would return by the next new moon." Rin replied happily. Kagome froze up. The new moon was when Inuyasha turned human for the night, and if Sesshomaru found out Inuyasha would be in terrible danger.

"Where has Rae been?" Kagome asked helping Kaede collect herbs.

"No idea she ran off to find you last night and hasn't seen her since."

"I don't recall anything that happened last night after leaving your hut Kaede." Kagome explained.

"DEMON! MAD DEMON!" A villager cried. Screams were heard throughout the village. Kagome looked down upon the village to see a serpent demon attacking villagers. It sliced through villager shedding blood. Kagome reached to her back for her arrows but realized they weren't with her.

"Hurry back to my hut Kagome. Tis nearer then yours to get arrows and defeat the demon." Kaede advised. Kagome nodded and ran toward the village. Hoping her running wouldn't draw attention to the demon. However she was unfortunate the demon spotted her immediately and tried to charge but was met by a spear attacked by a villager.

It seemed to buy enough time for her to run into the hut and grab the quiver of arrows and Kaede's bow. Coming out of the hut her bow already set. The demon spotted her and charged. Kagome shot the arrow in between the demon's eyes but somehow missed.

"Huh?" Kagome was shocked the arrow missed and fired another but the demon flicked it away. "My…my spiritual power." Kagome was helpless against this demon who was nearing her. Kagome gasped with fear until a flash of red popped out. _Inuyasha_. Kagome said in her head as he picked her up bridal style and ran away taking her to safety.

"Stay out here." He said setting her down as he took out the Tetsusaiga and ran back towards the demon.

"Wind scar!" He yelled as there was a large flash of light and the demon was vanquished. Kagome walked over to him as he looked down on the remains.

"That damn Rae." He muttered.

"What did Rae do?" Kagome asked placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I saw her. She was the one starting a large commotion in the other village. When we arrived she said that she wasn't going to break her promise but it wouldn't be her fault if she told a demon where a powerful priestess lived. That's when I rushed back here." He explained. Turning to Kagome he saw her worried expression.

He took her by the hand and pulled her close into an embrace as he held her he whispered into her ear. "I won't _ever_ let anything hurt you Kagome. I'm still keeping my promise to you that I have made years ago." Kagome looked up into his amber eyes.

"It's not that it's just how…I seemed to have lost my spiritual powers somehow." Inuyasha's expression changed to worry.

"Let's go see Kaede." He ordered as he scooped her up and they ran back out to the fields where Kaede was making her way down with the help of Rin.

"Kagome, are ye alright?" She asked a bit concerned.

"I think so, except I seemed to have lost my spiritual powers Kaede." Kagome said. Kaede's eyes grew a bit as she took Kagome's arm.

"Let us get back to my hut, and we'll hear more if it there." Kaede said as they all made their way towards Kaede's hut as they took seats by the small fire. After explaining all that happened with the demon Kaede sat there pondering.

"No idea comes to mind. Perhaps ye are sick Kagome." Kaede put a hand to Kagome's forehead. "No sign of a fever. Perhaps ye are weak. Did ye have enough sleep last night Kagome?"

Inuyasha was the one who turned bright red and looked down at the burning embers. Kagome was confused on what he was embarrassed about so she nodded that she thought she did get enough sleep. There was a large gurgle from Kagome's stomach as she covered her stomach and flushed red.

"Or it was that she missed breakfast this morning." Inuyasha teased as he put an arm around Kagome. Kagome did feel a bit hungry so she and Kaede made a lunch for everyone. Kagome was the one who ate the most for she seemed hungrier than usual.

Even Inuyasha was eyeing her strangely as she finished the last bit of her second plate.

"What?" She asked confused. Inuyasha put a hand to her forehead.

"Maybe you are sick."

**Back in the forest**

Bohatsu was hiding in the bushes in the forest watching as Inuyasha and Kagome left Kaede's. There was a small rustling as Rae walked out of the bushes towards him. Her skin peeled away as it turned out to be Jonatsu.

"We've done our job. Now they don't trust Rae. So we'll now go back into hiding." He said with a smile. Bohatsu stood up as the two disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I give a special thanks to the two people who have reviewed me at this point **_**inuyasha4life17 **_**and **_**Euphie-chan**_**. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you're with me on this. Hope people review more.**

Later that night, when Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their own hut Kagome prepared a larger meal than usual for dinner for she was extremely hungry yet again. After making a stew mixed with some meat Inuyasha hunted and vegetables from their small home garden. Inuyasha sat watching Kagome as she ate.

"So, Kagome, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked as Kagome swallowed the bite she had in her mouth.

"Barely, I seem to only remember leaving Kaede's house and then I think being here but everything else is unclear." She answered as Inuyasha stared. "Why? What happened last night?"

"So you don't remember at all what _we_ did?" Inuyasha asked again not wanting to explain. Kagome shook her head. _Maybe she hit her head against the floor a lot or something. How could she forget something like that?_

"Tell me Inuyasha." She growled. "Or maybe I should say a little word." Inuyasha froze up in fear. He didn't want to crash head first into the ground.

"You might wanna stop eating so you don't choke." He said not wanting any harm to come to her. After doing so Inuyasha explained what she did and then there was hell.

"I what!" She shouted. "And you didn't try to stop me!"

"I thought you liked it!" He shouted back at her.

"What- well yeah I do want to be a mother and I'm sure I would have enjoyed it if I had any memory of it."

"What gives you the idea that we're having kids now! I mean I might want to be a father, but not now of all times. And just because we did it once doesn't mean we're having any." Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. Inuyasha could tell he sounded a bit harsh and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. It's alright I'm sure I must have been hard on you and you couldn't remember anything because of that."

"You know that honestly doesn't make me feel better but thank you." Kagome said as they both laughed.

"Maybe you should just rest, without anything happening tonight." Inuyasha suggested as Kagome nodded. Changing into lighter clothes for bed, Inuyasha and Kagome laid down on the futon mat. Kagome felt extremely tired as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha for warmth. He only lay, propped up with one arm as he held her close and watched her rest.

It wasn't long after until he heard her steady breathing as a sign that she was asleep, and then he too laid down to rest holding her close to his body.

It was now the night of the full moon, Rae was still missing but Inuyasha really seemed to not care. To add on top of the night he became human, Kagome fell ill saying how it was something she must have eaten. She was vomiting in a bucket and could barely even sit up. Inuyasha spent the day beside her, changing the cloth on her head, and keeping her company.

As he went to go and change the water in the river a common cold voice greeted him.

"Stupid Inuyasha, fetching water for your weak human wife." Inuyasha growled and looked up to see Sesshomaru but without Jaken for an odd reason standing above him. Sesshomaru had his usual cold expression.

"Gladly. She's sick and needs aid so I can't fight you this time." Inuyasha said, trying to save himself a fight for Kagome's sake not to mention it was nearly sunset. Getting up and starting to walk away when Sesshomaru followed to go visit Rin.

"You are a fool Inuyasha. Marrying a human. She'll die before you even show any sign of ageing. Just like your mother." He insulted as he entered Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stopped as he heard Rin's happy squeal. He knew the day would come that Kagome would die and he would keep living. He just knew to live happily with her now before thinking of her leaving him.

He entered back into the hut just as the transformation begun and his silver hair turned black and ears turned to normal human ones.

"Well this is the last of the water I can get for you tonight." Inuyasha teased as he entered until he heard Kagome's heavy breathing. He rushed to her side and helped her sit up. She reached for the bucket as he pulled her hair back and out of the way.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She choked out as she laid back down again. Inuyasha wrung out the cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"I'm happy to do this." He ran a finger down her cheek.

"No you aren't."

"You know what I mean. Now get to sleep you need to rest." He ordered as Kagome's eyes started to feel heavy and she fell asleep. Inuyasha not long after hid in the shadows until he heard footsteps outside the hut. He grabbed Tetsuaiga as a voice whispered.

"It's me Inuyasha Rae." He growled.

"Get away traitor find someone else to pester." Rae outside was incredibly confused but went to go see if perhaps she would let her stay for the night.

**In Kaede's house**

Rin was looking at another new kimono Sesshomaru brought her when Rae came in. Kaede was out tending to an injured villager who was poisoned just to give them privacy.

"Who are you?" Rae asked in a rude tone thinking that the little girl was possibly in danger.

"I should be asking you that." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well I asked you first." She said turning to Rin now. "I was going to ask to stay here for the night. But I guess there's enough company here, I'll go sleep in a tree like I usually do. My apologies if I interrupted anything." She swished out of the hut before another breath and went to the nearest tree where she spent the night.*

The next morning Kagome's eyes opened to the light. She felt better than she did the other day. Inuyasha was still asleep as his demon self now. She let him rest with all he did for her yesterday he deserved to sleep in. She got up from the mat to receive another hard pain in her stomach. She leaned against the wall gasping for air quietly as she went and changed her undergarments.

It was that time of the month in which she had her monthly moon cycle. But to her surprise there was nothing there. Everything was the same as it was a few days ago. Her stomach began to hurt again as she changed into her Kimono. She realized how hungry she was as she made eggs that she received from the villagers a day or two ago.

Fixing them over the small fire she stirred them up with a ladle until they were ready. Inuyasha awoke by the smell of food, as Kagome had a dish ready for him. They ate silently as Kagome stood up the pain in her stomach was worse than the first two times. She became unbalanced and again relied on the wall for support until Inuyasha leapt up to her pain.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" He asked worried. Kagome nodded and just said she was still a bit dizzy but was fine. Kagome said she was just going to go visit Sango for a moment and wouldn't be long. As she headed out she managed to make it to Sango's house before needing to sit.

Luckily Miroku was out so they had some privacy, as the girls played on the floor making flower necklaces.

"Sango tell me what were the signs of when you were pregnant?" Kagome asked as she helped one of the girls tie a knot. Sango raised her eyebrows in shock but answered.

"Well from what I remember I got sick a few days after, I seemed to always be eating, and of course you must know about the cycle and how when pregnant you skip it."Sango explained. "Why might you be asking?"

Kagome didn't respond for she was adding us everything Sango said. She had been eating more than Inuyasha again. She has been sick a bit especially with the cramps. And she just learned how she skipped her monthly cycle. She realized Sango was trying to get her attention as she stood up.

"Thank you Sango I have to go I told Inuyasha I wouldn't be gone long." Kagome said hurriedly but received another stomach pain. She walked out with Sango calling her name but Kagome had to tell Inuyasha.

"I said get out of here wench!" Inuyasha yelled at someone.

"And I said to listen carefully. I. Didn't. Try. And. !" The other person shouted as Kagome recognized it was Rae.

"It sure looked like you!"

"Well it wasn't! I told you I went to go get something!"

"Whatever you say!" Inuyasha shouted realizing Kagome was right there. Rae took a look at Kagome and sighed.

"Oh no. Did you miss your cycle?" She asked Kagome. Kagome nodded but Inuyasha seemed very confused

"What cycle? What's wrong?" Rae turned away ashamed of herself as she walked away leaving Kagome to explain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly as he turned to face Kagome who was crying now. Inuyasha leapt over to her and held her close.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Kagome shook her head as she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha…I'm pregnant." She said weakly as she heard Inuyasha hesitate.

**Ok so really long chapter. But I know there are Ses/Rin fans out there but I kinda am torn between. But I thought to have Rae be with Sesshomaru. There was a scene idea I had with Rae and Sesshomaru in the forest but that would make the chapter too long. So review, review, review. Vote if I should make a short extra chapter for that and if I should bring them together for a bit or for good. Also you guys thinking I'm too embarrassed to say Kagome is having a period is wrong. Back in their time they just described it as their monthly cycle. Sooooooo. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should be happy or worried with Kagome's pregnancy. Kagome pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He could tell she was scared too so he pulled her close again and kept a firm grip on Kagome to see that she'd not pull away again.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he felt Kagome nod.

"It all fits. Me becoming sick, eating more than I used to, it also makes since with my spiritual powers. I must have lost them because I'm too weak to be able to use them while bearing a child." Kagome explained. Inuyasha could smell her tears as he lifted her face up and wiped them away.

"It's okay, you'll be alright." He comforted her. She looked up at him in shock.

"You're not upset?" Inuyasha shook his head a small smile on his face.

"You can't help nature Kagome. But we better go to Kaede." He said and picked her up bridal style. He ran back to Kaede's hut who ordered Inuyasha out so she could examine Kagome for signs of pregnancy. With Rin's 'okay' to come back in Inuyasha entered. Kagome was just staring in the flames of the small fire. Before Inuyasha could ask anything Rae walked in shoving him aside.

"Is it true? Is she?" She asked stealing the words from Inuyasha's mouth. Kaede nodded as Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Rae put her hands to her head as she leaned against the wall.

"This is bad, incredibly bad." Rae stood there thinking. "We must be prepared for when _Tojan_." She mumbled as she spun around towards Inuyasha. "I know you don't trust me but you must know it wasn't me sending that demon. But if you don't do _exactly_ as I say we all are doomed Kagome especially."

"It better not involve murder, but it better be good." Inuyasha said as all eyes were on Rae.

"Before we start Inuyasha you seem like the jealous type are you not?" Kagome's laughter told her she was correct. "What would you do if I told you, another of one of my kind planned on making Kagome _his_."

Inuyasha was up in a second a fist ready to fight. "Like Kagome would leave me for a spirit demon."

"Maybe not on her own. But if he puts her into a trance to love only him then she will." Inuyasha looked at her bluntly as he sat back down.

"Well just stay with her. She must be with one of us especially now her powers are sealed away. And especially after the baby is born. More than likely, the people out to do this will show themselves and I'll handle it from there." Rae explained. They all nodded as Kagome got up. She went on outside as Inuyasha made a move to go after her before Rae stopped him.

"Inuyasha give her one moment to breathe imagine how hard it is." Inuyasha slapped her hand away.

"You were the one who told us that one of us had to be with her."

"Yes but I imagine how hard it is on her. I've seen the future; most people there don't have children at her age. They wait until they're older and have lived their life before they settle down and have babies." Rae explained Inuyasha stood in silence as he stood in the doorway watching Kagome walk up to the fields looking out to the horizon.

**5 months later**

Kagome's stomach grew in size and made things a bit more difficult. She still helped Kaede with anyone who got sick or injured but other than that both Kaede and Inuyasha refused to let her over do it so she spent more time with Sango and her children.

The fact that Sango was her friend, who like her, married and had children when she was eighteen so it comforted her. She barely ever saw Rae who said she was preparing a few things.

It was getting dark and Inuyasha was helping Miroku again exterminate demons so Rae was with her and helped her prepare dinner. It was a warm stew that was nice for the bitter cold outside. The fire kept the small hut warm as Kagome grabbed one of the dishes beside her and poured some in and gave it to Rae who looked shocked.

"You look like you haven't had a nice meal in a while." Kagome offered with a smile as Rae took it gratefully. The two ate quietly until Rae spoke up.

"A wonderful stew Kagome, you are a great cook." Kagome smiled at the compliment as she took the two dishes and quickly cleaned them out. Rae got up and stretched as she looked at Kagome who was rubbing her stomach.

"I'll sleep on the roof outside if you need me." Kagome shook her head as she took her by the hand.

"Not in this weather. You can sleep here by the fire if you want and you can fit into my old night clothes." Kagome went over to a pile of neatly folded clothes as she grabbed one pair and handed it to Rae. While Kagome got an extra blanket out Rae changed but Kagome turned and saw Rae's back.

On Rae's back she had some sort of marking on it one that was in some other language. Rae flipped her hair back as she turned back to the shocked Kagome.

"You are to kind Kagome I will have to get you a gift of my graditude."

"What are those marks on your back?" She asked handing Rae the blanket as she herself turned to change into her night clothes. There was silence before Rae answered silently.

"Marks of my past. They say what I have done."

"Tell me why are you so interested in saving the world if what you say about spirit demons being treated so harshly?" Kagome asked as she lay down on her futon mat.

"Because I'm the one who caused it all. I stole someone's heart for my own personal purposes, to make a type of potion that I wanted to give for a friend. And doing so the person I stole it from started all this. I can't tell you too much about it though so I apologize. You better get to sleep now." Rae turned over and faced the fire as Kagome snuggled under her covers and started to drift to sleep.

**Nine months later**

Kagome by now was huge, she barely did anything since Kaede said to only rest and that the baby would be expected any day now. Inuyasha made sure she did since he barely left her side. If she left, he would trail after her. It was one night Kagome was stirring up some fish in a pan for dinner when Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her holding her close. After eating their dinner Kagome felt tired and changed for sleep. Inuyasha wasn't exactly tired to but he did change as well as he pulled her close, cradling her in his arms.

He too was about to fall asleep until he heard the heavy panting of Kagome. His eyes shot open as he looked down and saw her dripping in sweat a hand on her stomach.

"The baby's coming." She moaned as Inuyasha wasted no time as he scooped her up and ran towards Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Kaede!" He yelled trying to wake her as he ran into the hut. Kaede awoke by his yelling and with one glance at Kagome started a fire for light and shook Rin awake, needing her assistance.

"Out Inuyasha no place for you!" Kaede ordered shoving him out the hut flap as he could only wait and listen. He heard Kagome's heavy breathing and her yells of pain.

"Push Kagome! That's it, again! Keep pushing!" Kaede ordered. It was minutes later that Inuyasha heard a baby's cry and Kagome's sigh of relief. Inuyasha bursted inside to see Kagome breathing slowly but was still awake. Rin moved sleepily to place a wet cloth on Kagome's head as she helped Kaede who was washing the blood off of the child.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Kaede said as she wrapped the baby in cloth and handed him to Kagome. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome as he took his first look on his son. His eyes were closed but there was a small amount of twitching a top his head as two doggie ears peeped on top. One was silver like his while the other was black like Kagome's hair.

"He's perfect." Kagome sighed but then fell unconscious with her child in her arms.

**Ok by the time you all read this chapter when it was added I can't write to much cause I have tryouts. Hope I make it and I'll try and do my daily update. So keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**During Kagome giving birth outside by Kaede's hut.**

Bohatsu and Jonatsu returned after their one year wait.

"Do you think you can do it from here?" Jonatsu asked looking at his twin. Bohatsu sat there shaking his head.

"Too far it would require someone stronger."

"I take it things are going to plan." A voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a man in a purple kimono with his long brown hair tied up into a long ponytail. Bohatsu and Jonatsu kneeled before him.

"Master. We thought you sent us to do the job." Jonatsu said as they rose.

"I knew you to couldn't handle it so I came along to get what I want." He said when Bohatsu opened his mouth the man beat him to it. "I won't forget what you want Bohatsu we need her as well to feed the child the first few months."

"Thank you Tojan." Bohatsu said kneeling before him holding one of his legs.

"Move Bohatsu I need to work. Now is our only chance, while our old friend Yumika is out." Tojan said as he faced toward the hut. "Absolute silence you two not a single movement."

Tojan closed his eyes as he began to try and focus to the inside of the hut. He could see a half-demon, an old priestess and a small child. They all were standing over the younger priestess who seemed unconscious while she had a newborn pressed against herself. The small girl took a bowl of water and started walking outside the hut and was walking straight towards them.

"Bohatsu! Jonatsu! You know what to do." He ordered them. He couldn't lose his concentration as he began to here a gasp and the girl yelling for the old priestess. "You take her and go back to the castle, while I finish up here. This plan is going exactly as planned and I won't have it foiled by her."

Jonatsu quickly grabbed the girl and held her while Bohatsu quietly put her into a trance like sleep. Tojan continued as he began to seek into the younger priestesses mind, but was shoved out. Tojan's eyes shot open. "I thought you said she lost her spiritual powers! They must have built up even stronger since they were sealed away for so long." _She might have the powers of a strong priestess, but I think it's time to go back to good old fashioned evil fun._

**Back inside the hut**

"She's just tired Inuyasha; giving labor to a child who was probably stronger than her must have taken a lot out of her." Kaede explained to the worried half-demon who looked upon Kagome and his son. "For by the looks of it, like you he is a half-demon."

Inuyasha just looked up at her for a moment and then down at the sleeping two. The baby's ear twitched at every new found sound he heard. That made Inuyasha smile and wonder if that's how he looked when he was a baby.

"Perhaps ye should take Kagome back to your own hut. I'm sure when Rin returns she'll want to go back to sleep and same for I." Kaede said as she moved to vanquish the fire. Inuyasha silently picked Kagome up who held on to the child tightly even in her sleep. As he entered the hut he laid Kagome on the futon mat as she was breathing normally again. Taking the baby from her arms he laid him next to Kagome as he took his place as well looking at the two.

_A family, I now truly have a family._ He thought when he smelt something. There was gun powder in the air and a lot. He could hear the whizzing of something and quickly lay atop Kagome and the baby to protect them from a huge explosion destroying their hut. It was now nothing but rubble. Some fell on top of himself as he shoved them off and frantically looked around for Kagome or the baby.

"I can see why Bohatsu would want her, she _is _a beauty." A voice said. Inuyasha looked up to see a demon who like Rae looked human but smelt demon.

"You're a spirit demon." Inuyasha growled. Tojan had Kagome slung over his shoulder and was cradling the baby with one arm. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Tojan the spirit demon and soon I shall rule this life. Humans will make their sacrifices to me in fear. And I owe it all to your son. He'll have enough power to help me make it come true. Raise him as my own and all, he won't even recall a half-demon and priestess as his parents." Inuyasha growled as he jumped up but was knocked down by some barrier.

"Alright if that's how you wanna play." He started to crack his hand as Tojan began to disappear.

"Sorry I really have better things to do you know."His voice rang as Inuyasha looked around for a sign of him.

"No, Kagome!" He shouted trying to hear a cry of her somehow.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha spun around and saw Rae steeping over the pile of what was left of their hut. She looked around and then at Inuyasha's expression. "Not again." She kicked a piece of wood far away with her anger.

"Damn Inuyasha I told you to protect her! It's not that hard to protect her from someone like Bohatsu." She yelled at him.

"Bohatsu? No one like that was around here. Someone named Tojan kidnapped her!" He yelled back at her as she froze up.

"Tojan? Oh…well that's ok. Worse but I at least know you're not too much of an idiot to be fooled by those idiots." She said as she looked towards the sky. "Well, let's go then."

Rae skidded down the pile of debris as Inuyasha followed. "Hang on! Where are you going?" He asked but she kept moving.

"I'm going to go save us all before it's too late."

"We don't have an idea where they went off to!" He said taking a grip on her shoulders.

"You don't, but I do. Now we got to move quickly." She said hopping on his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"If we're going to be quick then you've got to run when it comes to speed and strength I have nothing. So move south!" Rae ordered. Inuyasha knew there was no time to argue so he went on running following her directions when she gave them.

"They have Rin too I hope you know!" She shouted over the wind rushing past them as Inuyasha ran. Inuyasha groaned knowing she did that for one reason. He caught the scent of Sesshomaru close by. And with as loud as she shouted he probably heard her.

"What the hell you'd do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he screeched to a stop.

"We need his help, and I could tell he is fond of that girl. So if she's in danger he'd come along to save her." Rae explained as Sesshomaru moved out from behind a tree. He grabbed Inuyasha by his kimono up into the air.

"Did I hear correctly Inuyasha? How Rin is in danger?" He growled. Inuyasha shot Rae a dirty look.

"Don't blame Inuyasha his wife was in labor during that time. It couldn't be helped. But we do know where she is. If you have any interest at all in helping her you can come with us. A half-demon and a spirit demon can do only so much." Rae said as she hopped back on Inuyasha's back as he took off again.

"You sure have bravery to fool Sesshomaru. When he finds out-"

"I didn't fool I told him all the truth. I just made it sound like she was in mortal danger. Tojan has no interest in her so she just needs to say, be picked up." Someone else was following them as Sesshomaru was running in front of them.

By nightfall the next day they arrived at where Rae said the location was at. It was a valley in between the end of the southern and western mountains. As Rae climbed off Inuyasha's back she looked down upon the place she used to call home.

"Are you blind there's nothing here!" Inuyasha yelled at Rae. Rae just shot him a glare.

"That's the point. It's a defense mechanism. Anyone who lays eyes here can't see it."

Holding her hands in front of her she raised the trance that kept their place secret. Soon a castle was visible as they all looked down. Even guards were visible now.

"Home sweet home." Rae said as she jumped and started to slide down the slope followed by Sesshomaru who pulled in the lead with Inuyasha following behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update! I had writer's block and I had practice and this chapter took a lot of editing. I'm probably going to come back and redo it and you'll see why .**

"So how exactly do you plan on getting in?" Inuyasha asked as they stood watching from behind a few trees.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Rae said looking over at the castle. Guards were guarding every entrance. She took note how it wasn't the same guards from when she was there. _So Tojan bumped up the security._ She smirked but sighed with no idea of how to break in.

"You two are a poor excuse for a demon. I'm going to fight my way in." Sesshomaru said about to make a move when Rae stopped him with her powers, although it was difficult with him trying to break away with his own brute strength. "Let me go wench!"

"Rule number one against spirit demons; never attack them unless you want to be leaving with the mind of a baby girl for the rest of your life." She warned letting him go when she came up with an idea.

"Control that's it." She whispered as she turned to a guard heading towards them. Rae's eyes turned black as she searched through his head taking control of it.

"Rae what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked trying to get her attention.

"Get away I need absolute concentration if I'm going to get us in. Just follow my lead." She said darkly. She caused the guard to walk over to them and manage to tie them up.

"Wench I'm not going in as a prisoner!" Sesshomaru huffed. Rae turned to him with her black eyes.

"As soon as you're in you can go on and save Rin and meet with us later." Rae ordered,

"No one orders Sesshomaru." He growled fighting back the demon that wanted to kill her.

"You have a better idea? All of them trying to control you at once, you'll have no chance." Rae hissed. "I do respect you but if you want to help that little human girl then you have to actually listen to someone else."

The guard still under Rae's control pulled them along as they followed down into the dungeon. As soon as the other guards left them Rae stole the keys from him before freeing them all.

"You to go on and save the others I'll distract Tojan until you can come up we'll all need to work together to defeat him. Rin is in the next few cells down to the right; Kagome will be up in the top North tower where Bohatsu resides. Don't draw to much attention and if you do kill anyone who sees you. Now hurry!" Rae unlocked the door as she took a cloak and walked head down towards Tojan's room.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was running up the stairs avoiding any of the spirit demons roaming around. He was climbing the stairs, hoping it was the way toward the North tower only thinking of Kagome, and how he knew she was in trouble.

"Alone at last." Bohatsu cooed as he neared Kagome who was tied to the bed squirming.

"Let me go! What do you want from me! Where's my son!" She yelled at him.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about him. But don't worry I'll make everything better. Just sit still and I'll only be a few minutes inside your head." He said he put his hands around her head as her eyes turned blank. He was inside her head roaming around inside of any memories of Inuyasha or her friends. "You'll never remember that pitiful half-demon, or your son. Time to make sure you'll never remember again, and then will you truly be mine."

Inuyasha busted into the room the exact moment as Bohatsu turned and smiled at him.

"To late," He said. Kagome was able to gain a small amount of control to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She moaned before Bohatsu turned back to her.

"You'll forget him!" He yelled as he regained control of her mind and cut any memories attached about Inuyasha or her friends. Kagome's eyes went utterly blank not even light was seen through them as she lost consciousness.

"NO!" Inuyasha cried as he held Kagome up in his arms shaking her to get her attention. She seemed dead but was breathing. But now that made no difference. The Kagome who he loved, and the Kagome who loved him was gone. "Bastard." He breathed out as he stood up. "How did you learn to be a disgusting demon like yourself?"

Bohatsu simply shrugged and smirked at him. "I learned from my master. The only way to get what you want is destroy any compettion."

"You'll pay. Hell, you will pay." Inuyasha knew he couldn't use the _Wind Scar_, since Bohatsu and no demonic aura around him. So he would rely on his own demon powers. _Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!_ Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Bohatsu. Bohatsu ducked in time as with his powers he levitated large heavy objects to throw at Inuyasha.

_Damn. There's no way I can kill him if we keep this up. He has no attacks that I can attack with the Tetsusaiga. And anytime I try to get close to him to attack he sends me flying backwards. I've got to be quick if I'm going to do it._ Inuyasha looked around for anything to distract him with when he spotted a beam holding the tower up.

Inuyasha being his usual self of not thinking he gave the beam a hard push towards Bohatsu. Bohatsu held it before it would crash down upon him. This gave Inuyasha enough time to jump behind him and stab his claws into Bohatsu. Bohatsu lost control of the beam from the sudden pain from his back as the beam tipped over crushing Bohatsu, creating his death. Inuyasha smirked but stopped when he saw Kagome laying there still out. Picking her up bridal style he rushed out of the tower before it started to collapse.

_I sure hope that didn't draw to much attention._

**With Sesshomaru**

It wasn't too hard for Sesshomaru to smell Rin out but he was quick. Anyone he crossed he just killed before they can sound an alarm that someone was attacking. Aside from half-demons and humans, Sesshomaru hated spirit demons. It was just a poor excuse for a demon.

He neared the chamber where he found Rin sitting in the corner looking out the window. When he entered Rin looked over as she saw it was him a huge grin spread across her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She squealed rushing over to him hugging his legs. "I knew you would save me." Sesshomaru showed no reaction to her as usual as he turned away.

"Come, then." He said in his gruff voice as Rin grabbed on to his fluff as he ran at his incredible speed following Rae's scent.

**With Rae**

Rae hesitated as she neared the place where Tojan was. Although she acted fearless she knew this man striked fear into her ever since she was a little girl. She heard a baby's cry and loud yelling. Knowing him if that baby wouldn't be quiet Tojan would get angry and make it, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Rae wasn't going to let him ruin Kagome's and Inuyasha's lives or let him take that life the child could of have if he was left alone, happily with his parents.

Rae heard the crying exceed as Tojan began cursing himself.

"Little brat! Be silent!" She heard him yell. The baby continues and Rae heard him rustling around. Rae knew he was getting his whip.

**Flash Back**

_Rae was a little girl and Tojan found her hiding in a corner her head in between her knees. Looking up she saw Tojan and smiled happily seeing her master._

"_Master, I spent all day training in what you told me to practice, sir." She said hugging his legs but was thrown off by him. Rae looked up with tears scared. "W…what is it master?"_

_He glared down upon her with a fierce scowl a whip in his hand._

"_I see. So Rae can you probably concentrate and use this jewel's power such as I do?" Tojan's jewel he rarely used and if anyone so much as damaged it then he wound brutally hurt them. Rae shrugged a bit. Tojan smiled as he held it out. "Just try then. Use it to say… shock this whip out of my hand." Rae looked up at him and saw he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Rae gulped and focused on the jewel. Shakily it started to rise as Rae concentrated harder summoning its power to strike Tojan's hand. It did, but it was much more than a little shock._

_A large clap was heard as Tojan fell over holding his hand as he begun to bleed. Rae went to his side to help but instead she was greeted by a whip slashing her in the face. Tojan whipped her until she was moment's from death when he stopped and walked away leaving her to suffer through pain._

**End of Flash Back**

Anytime she messed anything up Tojan would whip her until he realized how much he hurt her. There was a monstrous side of Tojan that he hurt people with. She wasn't going to let him suffer that.

Inside the room Tojan had the whip raised when he tried to strike down his hand couldn't move down. He smiled because other than himself he only knew one other spirit demon that was strong enough to stop him.

"Well if it isn't Yumika. I knew you'd show up eventually." He said. Rae was in the doorway with an unhappy expression on her face. With one hand she had a firm grip to have him not be able to move. She entered the room.

"Don't call me that name. Now give me that child." She ordered holding one hand out for him.

"Well that is something that is not in my hands." He said moving his other hand and held a grip onto her feet so she couldn't move.

"Just drop it Tojan. It's over, why do you need to do this?"

"Why because I want my revenge on the world. For how we spirit demons were treated. We should show how we earn our respect. And you should know this Yumika, that the only way to get respect is by striking fear."

"Like you did to me right? You're only going to end in pain and sorrow.

"Like you?"

"You've destroyed my life!"

"You stole my heart. I only wanted to live with you forever and then you left with my heart and then I realized how you acted just like them."

Rae gasped but still held in her place firmly as the two exchanged death glares.

**Ok this chapter sucked! So if you want to say what you want about this chapter just please keep reading I got the sweetest damn ending ever! And I want you guys to read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Last time**

"_You've destroyed my life!"_

_ "You stole my heart. I only wanted to live with you forever and then you left with my heart and then I realized how you acted just like them."_

_ Rae gasped but still held in her place firmly as the two exchanged death glares._

"W…what?" Rae stuttered a bit confused.

"My heart. You betrayed me and stole it and for what some mere mortal. To help him live forever. I was the only one who could help you since you knew how I kept my parents power within this jewel. Their demon power in which I used to keep me alive." He said as Rae scowled upon him.

"Your heart that I stole was when I asked you to give it to me for my love." Rae said as Tojan grew angry.

"Yes! But **I** was supposed to be your love! Not just some foolish mortal! It was just you trying to save some one pathetic, after all I did for you!" Rae stared shocked to hear Tojan, her master actually had strong feelings for her.

"Y…you wanted me?"

Tojan realized what he just said but none the less he smirked evilly. "I admit, you were a beauty. I wanted you beyond belief. Then I heard of you having a mate, a pathetic human. Then I thought I would relieve you of just having unwanted pity."

"No-"

"Don't you see he only loved you out of pity. So I disposed of him, yet that didn't seem to help me gain you. Instead you turned fully against your own kind to help more foolish humans." He spat out as he laughed. Tears were in Rae's eyes clouding her vision.

"You killed Eliah? That…that fire in his village and his body torn to shreds….that was you all along." Rae looked up with the tears streaming down. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she moved her grip towards his neck choking him. (The Dark side choke love Star Wars)

Tojan lost his own grip on her has he put his own hand towards his neck trying to help fight off the grip. Rae ran towards him and took the baby and his whip away.

"You took it away from me! My happiness, you disgust me. And now you try to do it to someone else. That is my reason to turn against my own kind. So that no one else shall suffer what I have!" With one arm cradling the baby she took the whip and started to whip Tojan who began to growl with anger.

Rae didn't realize how he still had his jewel and he had it grasped in his hand as small rays of dark light were bursting through finger cracks. _He's going to take his parents demon power. Where the hell are those two._ Rae thought. She heard of how Tojan tapped into his parent's demon power and was able to then turn himself into a full demon for some time and that was why she brought along the two dog demons. Their swords used together would completely destroy the jewel with Tojan along with it.

Rae's tears still poured down as she whipped trying to weaken him. _I'm so sorry Eliah. I didn't protect you. Forgive me, I love you._ She thought. Inuyasha came running into the room with Kagome still unconscious in his arms. Rae looked over at him.

"About time." She said as Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"At least give me the kid while you kill him." He ordered taking the child from her arms Rae only smirked a bit.

"Oh no that's yours and your brother's job. Both of your swords power combined will be the only way to kill him." Sesshomaru came in as he heard the description of him and his half- brother needing to work together.

"What! There is no way I'll work with him!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"That was my line." Sesshomaru said in his cool voice. "I have no need to destroy this cretin."

"No! Please I beg you to do it! Just as soon as I let go will he change into a full demon and only the power of both your swords will destroy that." Rae pleaded. Sesshomaru only gave her a bit of a sideways glance as he saw the same pleading eye he saw in Rin on their travels.

He turned back towards them as he just turned towards Inuyasha and withdrew the Tenseiga and looked towards Rae. Rae bowed her head in thanks.

"You don't need to work together at once just use both of your swords power. You to raise the souls in that jewel, and then Inuyasha to destroy it." Rae ordered. "I want be much of help so I'll get the others out of here." Rae jumped up and carried Kagome on her back as Rin ran after her carrying the baby followed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned towards Tojan who was transforming already. Sesshomaru raised his sword up as he felt Tenseiga pulse with the feeling of dead souls to be resurrected.

Sesshomaru cut away the demons of the afterlife as soon the demon's souls which were dead were beginning to arise again. Tojan felt this as he was being swallowed up into them. That was then Inuyasha's cue as he took out Tetsusaiga. He saw the crack of the two areas of demonic power as he knew that was the place for the wind scar to cut. Inuyasha raised his sword above him as he slashed it down.

"WINDSCAR!" He yelled as the Tetsusaiga sent out the four pillars cutting in through and destroying it all. (Ok its weak but come back I've got some more to wrap up.)

As Tojan was being sucked up into the light and destroyed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting the hell out of there as the castle was coming towards the ground. Rae wasn't too far from there as they caught onto her scent easily as well as Rin's and Kagome's. Rae and Rin were watching up from the top of the valley safe from the catastrophe.

_Now it is over Tojan_. Rae thought as she looked up to the crescent moon. _You are avenged now Eliah, rest peacefully._ Rae turned away as she started walking the way back to the village.

After returning to Kaede's village Sesshomaru decided to stick around and see Rin taken care of and make sure there was no other sign of danger. Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side since she hasn't awoken yet. Another day passed, and Inuyasha was very anxious. Anytime Kagome stirred he jumped up to move to her side to see she was just asleep.

It came to the point in which Rae had to look into her mind to see if she could find anything.

"Well there actually are no memories left of Inuyasha or anything in this world." Rae said looking over to Inuyasha who looked like he died and came back to life. "But she'll wake up and start questioning any minutes now."

Inuyasha froze up. What would he do if she didn't know who he was, where she was, how will she react? Kagome groaned.

"History test this morning….gotta get up." She mumbled thinking she was still in school. Her eyes fluttered a bit until she opened them. She looked around and had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" She turned to Kaede and Rae. "Who are you? And _what _are _you_? She asked Inuyasha. Rae sighed and went over and picked up a log for the fire.

"Hey look he has _dog _ears." Rae said trying to distract Kagome. With that she hit her hardly on the head with the log knocking her unconscious again. Turning towards Inuyasha she shook her head. "There's no way she'll get anywhere by just answers, and even seeing this world won't trigger anything. She's like this for good."

A tear fell down Inuyasha's face as he collapsed beside Kagome staring down upon her his expression blank. _No, it…there's got to be some way to save her memories._ He thought in his head.

"But there is one way." Rae said as Inuyasha looked up to her.

"Spit it out! There's got to be some way!" He shouted at her.

"I can transfer the memories you two had from ever since you first met. But it's risky, very risky. It'll require absolute silence and concentration. But I might be able to do it. But I require your permission to do so. As soon as we started there is no going back. All the painful memories of you will be transferred back and she'll relive that again."

"I'd rather have her remember who I am and remember 'us' then have no idea of what we've been through." Inuyasha said. "What do we have to do?"

"First things first. We must be somewhere where no sound is heard far away from the village." Rae ordered. "I'd be best to do it at night since my powers become stronger and it'd be quiet with everyone asleep."

"We can do it by the sacred tree in that case, it'll be quiet enough there aside from the birds will that suit you?" Inuyasha asked receiving a nod from Rae.

"Next, one of my favorite parts of all. Knocking both of you out long enough." Rae said with a laugh. "Come to the tree at sunset and bring Kagome, lay on top of her and kiss her and I'll be there and knock you out. The rest you leave to me."

Rae ran out of Kaede's hut as she ran to Sango's house with a small knock she entered in their house and saw both Sango and Miroku there have family time with the children.

"Ahh Rae it's you, is Kagome any better?" Miroku asked as Rae shook her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I recall Kagome saying how one of you two used to be a professional demon slayer. I needed to ask to borrow something to help Kagome."

"What would that be exactly?" Sango asked giving Miroku the baby and walking over to Rae. Rae smiled as she whispered into Sango's ear.

It was sunset now, and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome's body. She woke up two times earlier that day, both Inuyasha did the same Rae did and hit her with a log to knock her out. As he approached the sacred tree he carefully set Kagome down and traced one of his claws around her lips.

_Everything will be back the way it should be_. He thought as he heard footsteps and then a small little pop. It was the return of the gas, Inuyasha quickly put his lips on Kagome's as his vision started to blur. _It'll…be...back the…way it…should…be._ Where the last things he thought.

Rae was clever for the gas this time. She asked to borrow a gas mask to prevent her from falling under and perform the operation. She looked down on the two asleep.

"You two will be back to your same usual selves in a bit." She said as she sat in front of them placing a hand on each of their heads. She concentrated to the farthest point possible of when Inuyasha and Kagome first met. From there on she saw through all the memories of what they embarked on their journey for the jewel and to defeat Naraku, how she returned to him after three long years and married him, and with how they had their first child.

She concentrated harder trying to share those memories into Kagome's mind. Hours passed and Rae was tired but she kept on restoring Kagome's memory. She heard footsteps but didn't break her concentration. She was nearly complete she had to finish what she had begun.

"Don't move, I need to concentrate." She ordered as the footsteps actually stood perfectly still. She transferred Inuyasha's final memory that would make things alright again. It was the moment she gave birth to their child and whispered the words 'He's perfect' before blacking out. That was everything as Rae was breathing with relief as she accomplished possibly one of the hardest things she's done.

She looked down at the two and smiled she had done her part. She looked up to who approached her. Sesshomaru stood looking down upon her.

"I hope you didn't kill Inuyasha." He murmured. Rae smirked as she stood up.

"I thought you never cared." Now for once Sesshomaru smirked even the tiniest bit.

"I don't, but I will be the one to see to his demise." He answered. "You know I knew you tried to trick me that day."

"And?"

"I came here to kill you and tell you no one makes a fool out of me."

"But?"

"I can see your busy doing a favor for Inuyasha so that basically wants me to kill you more.

"Get on with it or stop wasting my time!" Rae yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He knew no one ever would yell at him out of fear. This spirit demon had more bravery then he thought.

"I'll be back to kill you, you can guarantee that." Sesshomaru said as he walked past her and into the forest. Why he showed a bit of mercy he had no idea. Was it because she somehow reminded him of Rin?

Rae looked back down upon Inuyasha and Kagome as the two stirred a little bit and Kagome opened her eyes. A bit confused as the memories sunk immediately back in.

"Rae? What happened? Where's the baby?" She asked as she looked around in panic. Rae sat besides her trying to calm her.

"It's alright. The baby is being taken care of by Kaede. And don't make me-" Rae started but she collapsed from using too much energy to restore her memories.

"Rae!" Kagome shrieked and began to panic again. She tried to move Inuyasha who was on her and was out cold. Kagome sighed and tried hitting Inuyasha in the head a few times.

"Inuyasha get up!" She yelled into his ear. By the sound of Kagome's voice Inuyasha was up in a second and embraced her.

"Kagome? Do you remember me now?" He asked thinking it was a dream.

"Remember? What are you going on about? Did I forget something?"

"Never mind." He whispered glad she knew who he was again.

"Well I think we need to help Rae she passed out after I woke up." She looked around and realized she was by the sacred tree. "How did I get out here?" Inuyasha looked over Rae and looked back to Kagome.

"She'll be fine it's you I'm worried about." He murmured as he picked her up and ran back towards Kaede's house happy again.

**Ok almost done, yeah I got one last thing to put in this story and then it's good bye. *Gasp* I know I don't want it to end but stick around to see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINAL CHAPTER! I'LL MISS THIS STORY!**

Inuyasha and Kagome entered Kaede's house, Kaede was cradling the baby and Rin was looking down upon him cooing over him. The baby was looking around the room with curiosity. His ear twitched when he heard movement.

"That's him isn't it?" Kagome asked since she never took a long good look at their son. Kaede looked up and smiled at Kagome as she held the baby out to her. Kagome stepped closer followed by Inuyasha as she took the baby from Kaede and held him close.

Her breathe was taken away when he looked down upon him. His ears twitched as he smiled up at them. Kagome couldn't help but feel a tear on her cheek, she loved her child. All the feelings of being a teenage mother were gone she would gladly accept that fact now.

"He's like the two of you mixed together." They all looked up to see Rae standing there leaning in the doorway. "Oh and thanks for the help Inuyasha, don't think if I just passed out from exhaustion I can't hear you. But that's why Tojan was after him. He not only has Inuyasha's strong amount of demon blood, but also has some powers of his priestess mother. And that power makes him strong."

She walked on over to them as she looked down upon the child and smiled. "He's very brave you know, like his parents." She looked up at them both. Kagome smiled and turned back to the baby.

"Our son,-" Kagome turned and looked up to Inuyasha. "We never chose a name for him." She said realizing and felt ashamed. That's when something came to her mind. "Yuuki. We should name him Yuuki, one with courage."

"It's perfect for him then." Inuyasha said a bit sad as a thought returned to mind. _Another reason I wished Kagome would live forever. When she dies, Yuuki will be barely an infant. And if I wish to follow her, that would leave him alone in the world._

Rae who read his mind got up and went outside real quick. As they played around with the baby. Kaede was going to let them live with her until they could re-build their house again. When Rae returned it was nearly night fall, but she had some bottle with her with a red and green liquid inside.

"Inuyasha a moment outside please?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged but followed her outside. "I need half-demon blood for something. Since you're the closest one around I thought I'd ask you."

"Why would I give you my blood?"

"Because I saved everything from you, now just hold out your hand." Rae ordered. She had him there Inuyasha did owe her, for helping restore Kagome's memory. She took a knife out and made a small cut in his hand as she withdrew his blood out. "Alright done." Rae moved past him quickly and went inside the hut.

Inuyasha tried to follow but his feet were held firm in where he stood. He could only hear Rae tell Kaede to take the baby for a bit and the rustling of movement. He knew she was going to do something to Kagome. He tried to move but it didn't work she kept a grip on him still, even from inside the hut. He heard Kagome swallow something and her coughing and gasping for air.

"Kagome!" He yelled as Rae let go and he ran into the hut. Kagome was sprawled out on the ground shaking and gasping for air. He held her close to him as he looked up to Rae who was smiling happily.

"What did you do?" He growled as she held up the empty bottle. She gave whatever was in there to Kagome. "I'll kill you! You still only wanted to kill her!" He yelled loudly as the baby began to cry, Kaede hushing it. Rae held her hand up and Inuyasha couldn't move. He was frozen holding the suffering Kagome.

"I'm holding you like this 'til sunrise Inuyasha. You'll be thanking me then." She said in a hushed tone. She toned the fire down a little so Kaede could put the baby to bed.

"Why aren't you stopping her hag?" He whispered harshly to Kaede not wanting to wake Yuuki up. Kaede smiled and shook her head.

"It's a gift for all of you." She said before falling asleep with Yuuki in her arms. Now only Rae and Inuyasha were awake both staring at each other. It was nearly sunrise as a slight amount of pink was seen in the sky.

"You better hope the gods will give you speed to run. The moment you release me I'm going to kill you." He growled Rae only chuckled as she looked outside the window.

"I believe you'll be more than satisfied Inuyasha." She chuckled again as the sun rose higher and higher. Kagome began to stir in Inuyasha's arms and her eyes fluttered open a bit.

"Ugghhh. Rae whatever you gave me was disgusting." She moaned as her eyes opened wider to see Inuyasha staring down upon her checking her harmed body.

"Kagome how do you feel exactly?" Rae asked still holding Inuyasha into place. Kagome blinked a few times and thought.

"Well I feel extremely better then how I normally was." She answered looking over to Rae. "Why?"

"That my friend is your future feeling of living your life as long as Inuyasha and Yuuki live theirs. That 'disgusting thing I gave you' was a potion with half-demon blood to make you live and age as if you were a half-demon. You have a long time before you must worry of growing old." Rae explained with a smile.

"You're joking." Kagome said but she saw the seriousness in Rae's eyes. Inuyasha sat there with joy even though he couldn't move he wanted to leap up and hug Kagome forever. Rae smirked.

"I said I would repay you, for all of your kindness and for helping defeat Tojan." Rae got up and went over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Good bye my true friend." She whispered in her ear. Rae started for the door when Kagome grabbed her arm.

"Wait your leaving?"

"I've completed what I came here for. Now that everyone is happy I'm going to go find a home."

"Stay with us…please." Kagome begged Rae only sighed.

"This is your place Kagome. I'm a nomad it's what I'm used to." Rae went to the flap as Inuyasha coughed to show he was still stuck.

"Yo Rae set me free you wench!" He hollered. Rae glanced back and soon Inuyasha felt free. As soon as he rushed outside the hut to follow her and thank her she was gone without a trace. Kagome walked up next to him tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye." She whispered and felt tears running down her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. Kaede came out after all the commotion and gave Kagome Yuuki before setting out for the fields.

**Later at sunset**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yuuki were up on a cliff watching the sunset in the distance. Inuyasha knew he would be happy forever now that his family would be with him as long as that. He looked up towards the pinkish clouds and felt the familiar feeling of someone searching through his mind. Smirking he began to think.

_Thank you Rae. I owe you everything. Make sure you come and visit._ He said in his thoughts. He pulled Kagome close and kissed her as he took little Yuuki from her arms. Yuuki smiled at him as Inuyasha knew now he had another adventure to live.

Down not too far from the happy family Rae leaned against the tree with her arms crossed looking up at them. After she read Inuyasha's thoughts she felt a tear fall down her face. She learned to love those guys. They were her real friends. She felt someone nearing her as she spun around and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her. She laughed quietly to herself as she walked over to him.

"Let's go, I hear you travel a bit and I'm just gonna tag along. You can kill me when I start to annoy you too much." She said Sesshomaru just stared at her blankly and then turned back and started walking away. Turning back to look at her.

"Then I'll probably kill you real quick." Rae smiled as she followed after him walking with him at his pace.

**The end! Cry, cry, cry. I love writing ok. Sigh how I'm going to miss this but it won't be long for a sequel. Because I never said anything about Jonatsu being dead. So the end until the sequel. It'll be more a Sesshomaru/Rin/Rae story but I have to think on it more. I hope you liked it and I look forward to the sequel!**


End file.
